1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to endoscopic surgery, more specifically, to an endoscopic flexible device, able to ablate (destruct) a tumor, using radio frequency, by an endo luminal access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the beginning of endo luminal endoscopy, the major concern was mainly having a new diagnostic mean. In fact, using a light source and introducing a camera in a endocavity allowed early diagnostic in several types of cancer (lungs, stomach, etc . . . ).
As the technique improved, some endoscopes offered a central canal, allowing the endo luminal introduction of biopsy clamps and even some rudimentary coagulation devices. At the same time, the development and the improvement of flexible endoscopes allowed to go deeper and safer in some organs, like the lungs, colon, etc . . .
However, even with the improvement of all the diagnostic means and with a globally earlier detection of cancer, classic surgical technique remained the major cancer treatment choice.
More recently, some new endoscopic devices introduced some new therapeutic approaches, but still inadequate for an effective tumor resection and destruction.
In some new devices, different physical methods have been disclosed, as radio frequency, ultrasound, laser beams, etc . . . , in order to deal with cancer. Radio frequency has, however, the biggest experimental basis.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,978 and No. 6,238,392 as well as patent applications n 20050131402, n 20050107829 and n 20040230190 describe flexible endoscopes using radio frequency for endo luminal treatment, but are unable to penetrate deeply in the tissue and are limited to surface treatment. This problem is particularly limiting in the lungs, where a tumor can obstruct an airway and, at the same time, spread deeply in the pulmonary parenchyma. In addition, these devices' electrodes are unable to adapt to a tumor shape and, consequently, cannot guarantee the destruction of deeply spread tumors.
U.S. Patent Application n 20050033279 discloses a radio frequency ablation device for tumor destruction. However, it does not allow a flexible endo luminal access, obliging the operator to penetrate through the patient's skin to reach the tumor, causing important bleeding and surrounding tissue damage. Moreover, the electrodes described are placed at the tip of a handle, not allowing it to access tumors laterally, from a non tumor obstructed lumen.
There is a need for a device allowing the destruction of a tumor from a endo luminal access, adapting the destruction to the tumor's size and shape, and being able to reach in depth spread tumors, from a non tumor obstructed lumen.